Campaign:Leenik Geelo
:: Leenik: Plan C— :: Tryst: So help me, if you say 'touch a lizard,' I'm going to climb that tree and tear that wig off your karking head. :: Leenik: I wasn't going to say 'touch a lizard,' because I'm already touching a lizard. Episode Four Leenik Geelo is the only Registered Bounty Hunter on the crew of The Mynock. He's a sensitive, emotional soul and cares deeply for his adopted "son" Tony Vornskr, to whom he is a mother figure. Official Biography Rodian culture is tied up in being the best at whatever one pursues. Traditionally, hunting is the favored Rodian career path. Leenik doesn’t really fit the mold of what a Rodian should be, and is extremely hung up on what’s expected of him. He does a *lot* for appearances. If you spend any time with him, it’s clear that he has no desire to fight, let alone kill people. However, he’s the only registered bounty hunter in the group, and was an established assassin at the time of their meeting. He’s capable with a sword when he has no other option, but he tries to talk his way out of or into everything before resorting to violence, and prefers using his volley of interesting gadgets to fight over traditional weaponry. He has a flair for magic.Episode Ten He sews.Episode Twelve Leenik has a unique approach to infiltration that may or may not involve being intentionally caught. He does this so often that being intentionally caught is now referred to as “pulling a Leenik.”Prologue Four Tryst: Leenik will try to get captured again while already captured. Lyn: Why would he do that? Tryst: That’s just his go-to move.Episode Eleven It’s safe to say he’s the group’s wildcard. Physical Description *Leenik sports an eyepatch. He doesn’t need to, but when Tryst grew a goatee to look more distinguished, Leenik borrowed an eyepatch to achieve the same effect.Prologue Four ::This eyepatch often destroys the effects of Leenik's significant winks, as no one can see them. *He’s missing a finger on his left hand because he cut it off to pretend to be injured. He was pulling a Leenik and it called for his finger to get caught off. ::Leenik: Respect!? Look, I lost a finger trying to hunt you down, okay? (And I put my hands on my hips very --) ::Bacta: Okay, it was not necessary for you to lose that finger at all. *Leenik always wears shock gloves.Episode Thirteen The Mother/Son Bond Leenik: Do I know that it's him? Bacta: Feel him through the Force basically, literally. GM: Except you cannot because you are NOT Force sensitive. Leenik: Our love is so strong... (Editor's Note: Mind you, this is in the middle of a deadly battle) I just want to embrace him. I’m going to use this turn to embrace him. GM: Your entire turn?Episode Thirteen The Bibliophile Leenik is a voracious reader who favors romance novels. He belongs to a club that sends him books on a regular basis.Episode Four As he has never heard of the Dewey Decimal system, he has his library arranged by how much he likes the author and then where the author is from.Episode Fourteen (Although he keeps the more "racy" novels under his bunk.) Neemo is his favorite author. Leenik's Diary Entries "Dear Diary, I am on a roll with Bacta today. Love, Leenik." Episode Eight "Dear Diary, Seriously, I feel like maybe Tryst is bad luck for me or something. Because for real I am like crushing it with Bacta. Love, Leenik." "Dear Diary, He said, I know sometimes...oh, you heard." Leenik quoting back Bacta Episode Fourteen "Dear Diary, I’m really happy because today I feel like Bacta and I really found a common interest and it’s something that, you know, I hope we can pursue in the future. Maybe when this crazy war is over, we can become professional ghost hunters, who knows? Okay, I love you." Episode Nineteen Bank Account Balance 400,000 credits "Is it really stealing if it's your own money?" Leenik's Disguise Kit GM: You have a full disguise kit, so that’s a boost die, blue. James: Leenik is not a master of disguise. he’s a disguise enthusiast. Johnny: When did I say that? Man, I’m funny.Episode Eight| *Wigs ** Beatles wig, a moptop ** A wig with attached eyebrows Episode Twelve :::Tryst: You must spend a fortune in eyebrows! Favorite Foods * Favorite drink is tea. * Favorite meal is meatloaf. ::Leenik: Meatloaf! They’ve got meatloaf today! ::Bacta: What kind of meat? ::Leenik: Does it matter? It’s in a loaf. ::Bacta: So you like meat regardless of what it is so long as it’s — ::Leenik: I just like the shape, not the contents. I mean, we’re getting some of that on the way out. References Pictures of Leenik MoodyCrewbyLachlanCartland.png MynockCrewCaseyBraam.jpg MinimalistCrewMeltdowns.jpg CrewEblocky.jpg HollidayCrewMeglish.png ScoobyCrewCompleteThemadlobotanist.png CrewLledra-fanstuffs.png CampaignCrew.jpg LeenikStarCrossedBekaH.png LeenikSlapBekaH.png LeenikSketchesBekaH.png Leenik Ysalamiri JessFink.jpg LeenikWinkEvinWeston.jpg LeenikCookingEvinWeston.jpg Leenikdance.jpg LeenikNeemoMetiboo.png Leenikawake.png Campaign LeenikOwie.jpg LeenikPainDexible.jpg LeenikScottishscribbles.jpg LeenikCrystalrequiem.jpg Leenik marian-churchland.jpg ScobyCrew1.png ConcertMemories.jpg DiguiseEnthusiastBoyd-Speaks.jpg LeenikReadingEricColossal.png LeenikLynJessFink.jpg